Especial dia das mães - Terra 132015
Uma coletânea de quem é mãe no RPG, essa história foi feita em 13/05/2018 Haruka Kanata. Já faz quatro anos desde que você me deixou, Oka-san, mas não foi somente isso, todos me deixaram. Mesmo assim, sempre venho aqui, no seu túmulo e lhe deixo um buque de flores. Goenitsu: Oka-san, aceite essas Magnólias. *colocava o buque na frente de seu túmulo* Não consigo mentir, mesmo que eu queira, mas sinto muito falta dos dias em que você cuidava de mim. Realmente, sou uma criança de dez anos que deseja muito a presença de sua progenitora. Tenho tido dias bem solitários. Vivo sozinha naquela casa desde que me deixou. Eu só tinha você, Oka-san. Se pudesse, te traria de volta, porém isso contraria a vontade dos deuses, e vai de contra mão ao ciclo natural da vida. Goenitsu: Gomenasai, Oka-san. Lamentei-me tanto, quase esqueci de seus ensinamentos e de nossas promessas. Eu sempre iria cantar para você neste dia, pois minha voz lhe traria paz, aonde quer que esteja. Oka-san, eu não me esqueci de vossos presentes. Ainda escuto as músicas que deixastes para mim. Essas canções e o seu amor pela poesia através de cânticos são as únicas coisas que me mantém no caminho certo. Arigato, Oka-san. Goenitsu: Miagete ita no wa hyakutakei no sora Mainasu hyakudo no surechigau shisen ni Itetsuku shinzou wo nigirishime tatte wa '' Hira hira asebande ita'' Amakute nigai konkuriito no machi de '' Haruka Kanata tooku no sora he'' Tonde yukeru bokura no koe wa Takaku takaku doko made mo tooku e todokete Kono machi ni afureru egoisuto no ruuru Omotai kusari ni tsunagareta teashi '' Sore de mo bokura wa hikizurarenai you ni'' Mogakitsuzukete irun da '' Korosanaide kimi no kotae wo boku wa mienai furi shinai﻿ yo'' Kakusanaide sono te no naka ni aru omoi wo Ayatsurareta yuganda sekai de Sakendemiseru boku dake no koe de '' Haruka Kanata bokura no asu he'' Dare mo shiranai dare mo kesenai Fukaku tsuyoku tsukisasaru omoi wo, Goenitsu: Shinjite! Goenitsu colocava todos os seus sentimentos em sua voz. Mesmo estando sozinha, sem nenhuma figura paterna ou materna para lhe guiar agora, Reas sentiu que sua voz pude ser ouvida, e consequentemente trouxe paz para uma pessoa querida. Hard Knock Days. São dias difíceis. Você tem que ser durão se quiser sobreviver! Lutar, Cair, Se levantar Esses são nossos dias difíceis Dias comuns não vão matar nossa sede Aqui vamos nós, sempre, sem fugir Vamos seguir em frente, Amparados pelos ventos fortes Ainda estamos distantes de nossos objetivos Nós temos que seguir em frente nos dias difíceis Kaishi: Jeff, o que você está fazendo? *escalando a montanha* Jeff: Narração Kaishi. *escalando a montanha também* Toda boa aventura precisa de uma narração. Kaishi: Não foi para isso que eu te chamei, cara. Jeff: Eu sei, você vai em busca do tesouro One Pie... Kaishi: Não! Temos que pegar tesouro que está no topo dessa montanha, ou alguém que amo muito vai sofrer bastante. Jeff: Eu já sabia disso, my friend. Não leve isso tão a sério, também tenho uma pessoa que precisa desse tesouro. Após ambos escalarem a montanha, nossos heróis chegam em uma caverna, e obviamente entraram nela. Nada de errado acontece numa caverna. Kaishi: Então somos burros por entrarmos nessa caverna? *caminhava pela caverna* Jeff: Não seria mais fácil irmos voando? Nunca viu algum filme ou algum anime na sua vida? Cavernas é um mal sinal! *caminhava também* Kaishi: Parando para pensar... De repente um tremor toma conta daquele lugar e então um ogro das neves surge no meio da escuridão. Ogro das neves: Saiam da minha casa! Gritou o ogro das neves. Jeff: Ah!! O ORC PALIDO! *apontando para o ogro das neves* Kaishi: Ah! O SHREK! *apontando para o ogro das neves* Ogro das neves: Eu não sou um Orc! E nem sou o Shrek! Gritou o ogro das neves, paralisando Kaishi e Jeff Ogro das neves: Por que todos os humanos sempre me chamam de orc ou de Shrek? Jeff: Podia ser pior. Ogro das neves: Pior como? Jeff: Podiam te chamar de Policial Nick Jakoby *com uma risadinha sarcástica* Ogro das neves: Daquele filme horrível? Como ousa falar uma coisa dessas, humano?! *se aproximando dos dois* Kaishi: Você tinha que zoar Bright, não é? Não perde a chance de fazer isso. Jeff: Bem, pelo menos não sequestramos a filha do Liam Neeson. Esse ogro comparado ao Liam Neeson é fichinha. Ao dizer isso, Jeff cria uma espada de energia em sua mão. Kaishi: Na próxima vez, fazemos a cena de Pulp Fiction. *seus punhos ficam em chamas* Jeff: Com um ogro? Não! Na próxima vez vamos fazer igual o John Wick. Eu até trouxe o meu lápis. Ogro das neves: Morram humanos! A luta começou feroz, esse Ogro é bem forte. Minha espada e as chamas de Kaishi não dão conta dele. Parece que vamos morrer, mas isso não vai acontecer, e sabe por que? Vamos fazer de novo, sim, quantas vezes baby Eu preciso me levantar para tornar meus sonhos realidade? Parece que a força da minha determinação É colocada à prova todos os dias Ei, vamos lá Eu não quero me acomodar em troca de um pequeno sucesso, inventando desculpas Ei, vamos lá O mundo para o qual me aventurei é selvagem e fora-da-lei Respirando através do ar, sem defesas, a realidade bateu de frente comigo Sem perdão, me vença, me atinja e mesmo que eu caia mais uma vez '' '' Oh Somente aqueles que se erguem e olham pra frente Serão os últimos a rirem, apenas vencedores (Nós temos que seguir, até chegarmos lá, na estrada da glória) Lutar, Cair, Se levantar Esses são nossos dias difíceis Dias comuns não vão matar nossa sede Aqui vamos nós, sempre, sem fugir Vamos seguir em frente, Amparados pelos ventos fortes Ainda estamos distantes de nossos objetivos '' '' Lutar, deixar pra lá, ser forte Esses são os nossos dias difíceis Uma aposta segura? Isso não existe Aqui vamos nós, sempre, sermos os melhores E seguir em frente sem pensar nas consequências Reúna todos os nossos desejos em um só Nós temos que seguir em frente nos dias difíceis '' Além da luz, faça meu dia'' Kaishi: Oka-chan... Kei: Kaishi! Voce está todo arrebentado! Parece até que foi atropelado por um caminhão! Kaishi: Toma...ai... *dando uma flor arco-íris para sua mãe* Kei: Isso é para mim? Kaishi: Uma flor para uma flor....heh...ai!....Não acreditaria em como eu lutei para te dar isso...Oka-chan... This Will Be The Day. Heh... A sorte nunca sorriu para mim. Os adultos me veem como uma garota pequena e indefesa, apenas uma criança. Os meus colegas de escola me enxergam como uma aberração, sem razão alguma. Eles vão ficar surpreendidos quando descobrirem que uma fera em breve se libertará. Oka-san, você é a única pessoa que acredita no meu potencial e é por isso que eu a protegerei sempre. Kyo Nests: Fique longe da Sakura. E o meu dever mante-la feliz, não o seu! Dizia Kyo Nests de frente para uma Kyoko caída e fortemente ferida. Kyoko: Heh...ficar longe da minha oka-san...acha que isso vai me fazer ficar longe da mulher que me criou?! *gritava enquanto se levantava* O cara que se dizia meu pai era um idiota. Queria minha Oka-san só para ele, e lutava pra valer por isso. Muitas das minhas cicatrizes foram nossos embates. Eu sempre escondi isso dela, pois não queria deixa-la triste. Ela está sempre trabalhando e cansada ou lutando contra algum cara aí. Sakura: Kyoko, por que você sempre puxa briga com alguém? *enfaixa seu braço* Kyoko: Eu não puxo brigas, são aqueles filhos da puta que vem me desafiar. Sakura: *dando uns tapas na mão de Kyoko* Olha essa boca! Vou lavar essa língua suja com bastante sabão! Kyoko: Ai! Gomen... Sakura: Uma moça da sua idade falando e agindo igual a uma delinquente. Matando aulas, puxando brigas, falando palavrão, chegando em casa toda ferida... Kyoko: Oka-san, tá sangrando *interrompendo, apontando para a testa de Sakura* Sakura: Hm? Kyoko: Está na minha vez de fazer um curativo em você, Oka-san. *tirando a faixa de sua testa e amarrando na testa de Sakura* Sakura: Kyoko, você pode me dar muita dor de cabeça, mas você é uma boa filha e eu te amo muito *abraçando Kyoko assim que esta termina de amarrar a faixa na testa* Kyoko: Ai ai! Eu to toda fud...ferrada mãe! Não me abrace assim! *se debatendo de dor enquanto era abraçada* Sakura: Gomen. *soltando Kyoko* Kyoko: Somos um time, Oka-san. Eu cuido de você e você cuida de mim. Heh! *sorrindo para Sakura* Sakura: Sim, você é a criança dessa cidade. Minha garotinha. Kyoko: Não sou uma garotinha, eu sou uma guerreira. Categoria:Histórias